


Two Panthers in the Wild

by My_Soul_and_Perfume



Series: Power Play [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/pseuds/My_Soul_and_Perfume
Summary: A lesson on dominance: Relinquishing control.





	Two Panthers in the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, not in any particular canon.

            “Serve your master.”

            I kiss up your chest: primal, sensual, powerful. I flex my muscles and arch my back. My tongue slithers up your navel. Your chiseled abdomen. As I travel, I rock sensuously against you. Unbearably aroused, my sex has lengthened and continues to darken, as dusky the majestic purple sky.

            You nipples are erect. Each one gets a special kiss and suck to reacquaint them with my tongue’s many talents; from them, I take my fill of your dominance and control, which pairs beautifully with your sweet groans.

            Master T’Challa. King T’Challa. Beautiful T’Challa.

            Your hips move against me. “Master T’Challa,” I breathe.

            You spread your legs for me, but my desires lay elsewhere.

            Your neck, your lips; we kiss and suck, tongues dancing around each other. Sweet, sweet ecstasy forces breathless pleading from my lips. Your lips. Our lips. With the pale moonlight bathing us and the wispy grass fluffed underneath us like a cloud, we only have modesty holding us back from relinquishing control.

            “Take what you need from me,” you mumble against my lips, “I will give myself to you like you give yourself to me.”

            I melt into the hand that threads through my hair, and like a marionette, follow where it leads me. My eyes fall on the beholding sight between our legs.

            “Look at what you’ve done to me, Tony. This is the form my need has taken and it’s all because of you.”

            My mouth waters. I moan.

            I start to climb your body again, this time, dragging every inch of my sex up your chest. I rock against you, taking all your pleasure and all that your soul offers me, reaching higher, further, until I reach your chin…and slide between your lips. Your body goes boneless, your eyes droop, and your lips give a long, leisurely suck. Our fingers find each other and intertwine, and I can tell that you’re just as afraid the universe will pull us apart.

            I fuck you slowly.

            You are tight. You are wet around me. My King has many tricks of the tongue also. Tricks that make my thighs shake and shudder; my heart crescendo and clench; my hips ache and burn. I feel you all the way down to the root of my soul.

            Oh, how you arch gasp.  Oh, how you take every inch of what I have to offer. Oh, how you play every part of the wanton slave for me.

            Until now, I have not had the courage to look you in the eye as I pleasure myself. But, as orgasm quickly approaches, mindless lust is telling me to make this moment last.

            So, without your guidance this time, I take my fill with hungry eyes—to find utter need in yours.

            The moment my climax hits, I hold onto your hands for dear life. Our eyes do not wander. Our breaths mingle. Root to tip, you swallow me whole.

            My muscles unclench one by one, until eventually, I lay a breathless heap on top of you.

            “My King. My T’Challa.”

            “Rest. I’ve got you.”

            Thank you.

_Thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> IronPanther for life!!!
> 
> Leave a comment?
> 
> [Find me on tumblr!](my-soul-and-perfume.tumblr.com)


End file.
